Je serai là
by Margaux's pen
Summary: Dans une chambre d'hôpital moldu, Sirius attendait.Il avait ce lieu en horreur. Mais il lui devait ça, il lui avait promis. Je serai là... jusqu'à la fin. OS. SB/OC


**Salut !**

**Comme je l'avais promis dans mon autre fiction ("Les différentes techniques de drague de Mr Sirius Black"...je me fais un peu de pub)**

**Je poste cet OS. Je vous préviens de suite, il est pas terrible (non c'est pas de la fausse modestie c'est vraiment ce que je trouve, j'ai pas réussi à écrire ce que je ressentait vraiment). **

**Vous pouriez même le trouver long et nul et mou et...etc... **

**Voilà, je préfère prévenir pour ne pas que vous soyez trop déçu. C'est un OS que j'ai eu besoin d'écrire après quelques problèmes. Je l'ai réarangé de sorte que se soit une fiction SB/OC avec romance et tout et tout... **

**M'enfin, même si c'est à l'origine pour me défouler, je n'en attends pas moins vos critiques et vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture (ou pas !)**

**

* * *

**

_**Je serai là…**_

Dans une chambre d'hôpital moldu, Sirius attendait. Il observait sans bruit le mur blanc, le lit blanc, les appareils blanc, le visage blanc dans le lit blanc, dans cette chambre à l'apparence froide. Il avait ce lieu en horreur. Mais il lui devait ça, il lui avait promis…

« Je serai là… jusqu'à la fin ».

Ses doigts, engourdis, tachaient de ne pas briser le seul lien tangible qui les unissaient. Son cerveau, ankylosé par l'attente, cherchait désespérément à se concentrer sur son souffle, régulier mais faible.

Tout son corps exhalait la fatigue. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait faibli. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué ne serais-ce qu'un tressautement de cil, qu'une infime pression de la main ou même un quelconque signe qui trahirai la vie sous cet état léthargique. Alors il se battait. Comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ce soir, pourtant, le combat était tout autre. Ce n'était pas un de ces futiles petits combats contre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis, un de ces combats où en face, l'adversaire vous dévisage avec orgueil, droit et fier, tellement certain de sa réussite. Pas non plus un de ces combats où l'adrénaline et la peur se rencontrent pour former un duo étonnant. Ni un de ceux que l'on se remémore, quelques temps plus tard, en se disant que la défaite nous a rendu plus fort.

Non. C'était plus un combat contre la raison. Et la vie. Contre la vie… et le cœur aussi. Et dans le cas de Sirius, les deux allait de pair.

Cependant, dans ce duel-ci, l'adversaire était inconnu, fourbe et tellement plus fort. On ne le voyait pas, il était invisible, mais on le savait là. Perfide, il s'infiltrait, frappait, détruisait, partout où on ne l'attendait pas, là ou l'on est le plus vulnérable. Comme de l'encre sur de la soie, petit à petit, il s'épanchait sur les organes vitaux. Puis sur le moral, en passant par l'espoir. Il les amenuisait tous.

Au début pourtant, il n'avait enlacé de son poison qu'une partie de l'organisme. Puis le temps et la négligence faisant leur œuvre, cela s'était étendu plus au-delà...

Sirius, en regardant l'être aimé dans le lit blanc, en la voyant pâle, inerte, reliée à toutes sortes d'appareils moldus qui émettaient des sons tout aussi rassurant que dérangeant, se mit à penser à leur bons moments. A l'époque où l'ennemi nommé cancer ne les tourmentait pas.

Il se remémora leurs rires. Le sien, pas discret pour deux noises mais qui avait pourtant une petite touche féminine, puis la remarque qu'elle lui avait faîte comme quoi le rire de Sirius ressemblait à un aboiement. Elle seule en dehors des maraudeurs et de quelques exceptions, était au courant de leur secret, celui qui traitait du fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers animagus. Il lui avait d'abord avoué qu'il était sorcier lorsqu'il avait dû repartir pour Poudlard. Et un jour, en vacances, il s'était transformé devant elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, mais ensuite elle s'était laissé attendrir par le gros chien noir qui jappait et faisait des bonds autour d'elle. Elle avait serré l'animal dans ses bras très fort et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. A cette époque, Sirius avait eu peur. De ces sentiments, du fait d'aimer, lui qui n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ce sentiment, de l'évolution de la relation, de ce que cela entrainerai. Il n'avait rien dit et était resté dans sa forme d'animagus, se laissant bercer par l'amour plein de promesses de la jeune fille alors que lui ne promettait jamais rien. A présent il regrettait. D'avoir été humain, d'avoir eu peur. De ne pas lui avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Parce qu'à présent il en était certain. Cette fille, il l'avait dans la peau.

Puis sans transition aucune, son cerveau fatigué abandonna ses piètres regrets et se reconcentra sur la cause de leurs rires : les farces qu'il faisait à Poudlard qu'il lui racontait, les pitreries de James et Peter, les phrases drôles, toujours bien placées, de Rémus, leurs moments complices, leurs anecdotes, leurs bétises et toutes les petites choses qui les faisaient rire et que seuls eux comprenaient… et en y pensant, inconsciemment il serrait plus fort la petite main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Il pensa aussi à leur enfance, elle moldu et lui sorcier. Un sang pur. Un Black. Un présumé Mangemort et un futur tueur de moldus et de sang-impurs. Au début ça avait été dur : cacher sa relation à sa marâtre de mère et à son absent de père. Pour ce dernier, pas de problèmes. Mr Black n'était jamais à la maison. Trop étouffé par le caractère de sa femme. Et quand il était là, il se contentait de se présenter aux soupers puis de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Mais à sa mère, c'avait été une autre paire de manches. Très influente, elle savait tout, connaissait tous les travers de tout un chacun et était au courant des moindres petits scandales que les autres familles de sang-purs tentait d'étouffer. Mais son champ d'action se limitait aux sorciers. De ce fait Sirius ne s'inquiétait pas trop. A tord. Le jour où elle eut découvert la relation de son abject fils, sa colère fut plus noire que son cœur. Ce fut le déclenchement. Sirius était partit de cette maison qu'il ne considérait plus comme sienne depuis longtemps déjà. Laissant derrière lui son enfance, sa famille, son innocence. Arrivé devant chez James, d'un coup d'œil ce dernier avait comprit et lui avait ouvert ses portes, l'accueillant comme un frère. Depuis il n'avait plus aucune nouvelles de sa famille. Sauf par Regulus, qu'il croisait à l'école et qui lui avait appris qu'il était rayé de l'arbre familial. Grand bien leurs fassent. Mais tout cela valait le coup. **Elle** valait le coup.

**Elle** avait été la cause de tout. Des disputes entre les maraudeurs, qui ne comprenaient pas l'amour que Sirius portait à cette moldu qu'il ne voyait qu'aux vacances, du départ de Sirius du manoir Black, ce geste fait principalement pour la protéger, des pleurs de Sirius, des regrets de Sirius et de son amour aussi. Elle valait ces sacrifices.

S'il avait dû nommer le moment où il en était tombé amoureux, il aurait surement évoqué ce jour où, sortant de chez lui après s'être fait copieusement arrosé d'insultes par sa mère, elle était arrivée, mignonne comme tout dans sa petite robe fleurie, s'était assise à ses côtés et lui avait demandé s'il voulait une cigarette pour faire passer sa tête d'enterrement. Il avait accepté la cigarette de cette gentille moldu et ils avaient parlé. Et de là était née une idylle. Au début ce ne devait être qu'une histoire comme en passant, pour oublier, mais la jeune fille et son tempérament de feu avait eu raison de lui et ils s'étaient tous deux attachés l'un à l'autre. La distance leur avait causé des manques et des angoisses mais quand ils se retrouvaient aux vacances, les retrouvailles valaient cents fois le coup de l'éloignement et leur amour en ressortait plus fort.

Elle avait été son premier amour.

Il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'un bip d'appareil se fit entendre. Rien de grave, semblait-il. Il se repencha dans ses souvenirs.

Mais bientôt, le bonheur et la mélancolie firent place à d'autres sentiments : Le regret, la haine et la colère.

Le regret de l'avoir connu trop tard et de ne pas avoir su profiter du temps où elle était joyeuse et pleine de vie. Le regret de ne pas avoir su la convaincre d'accepter de se faire soigner magiquement. Ses parents, aussi racistes envers le monde magique que les Black envers le monde moldu, avaient catégoriquement refusé toute intervention magique sur l'état de leur fille. Quoi qu'il puisse en déboucher. Leurs préjugés avaient été visiblement plus forts que la santé de leur fille.

Sirius avait tellement de regrets en lui qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas se haïr. Il se haïssait pour tout. Pour parfois s'être disputé avec elle, pour n'avoir pas su la rassurer, pour avoir vécu sa vie à Poudlard, insouciant, alors que de son côté, la maladie l'emportait lentement sur elle. Il la haïssait, cette putain de maladie. Tellement fort qu'il s'en serait fait mal.

Sirius en voulait à la terre entière. Des milliers de questions le hantaient, lui donnant des insomnies, sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse pour chacune. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas un de ces foutus Mangemorts qui ne méritaient rien de mieux que la souffrance? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait-il pas la sauver ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Un sentiment indescriptible l'habitait. Il lui en voulait même à elle, par moments il la détestait de ne pas l'avoir averti. D'avoir fait semblant. Devant lui elle semblait si heureuse, si pleine de joie qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit rongé par la maladie. C'était seulement après l'avoir découverte chez elle, par terre, les yeux fermés, son teint de porcelaine s'étant teinté d'une douce couleur bleutée, qu'il avait découvert que la jeune fille n'allait pas si bien qu'elle le laissait paraître. Il s'était servi du téléphone, comme elle lui avait appris, et avait composé le numéro des urgences qu'elle lui avait un jour mentionné en plaisantant. Une plaisanterie pas si innocente que ça visiblement. L'ambulance était venue la chercher et Sirius avaient entendu ces moldus en blouse blanche marmonner, tout en s'affairant à la ranimer, des choses comme « arrêt cardiaque » « Restée trop longtemps pour le cerveau » «pas d'activité cérébrale » sans qu'il comprenne exactement ce que cela signifiait, la peur panique annihilant toute forme de raisonnement. Pour lui, la flamme de l'espoir brulait déjà. Mais au fur et à mesure des heures, elle se réduisait à un fin filament de feu.

Ses parents avaient été mis au courant rapidement. Le père avait affiché un visage indéchiffrable tandis que la mère passait par des petites crises de larmes et de folie entrecoupé de moments totalement amorphes. Lorsqu'ils étaient venus la voir, c'est à ce moment que Sirius leurs avait révélé sa véritable nature, leurs proposant d'emmener leur fille dans un hôpital de sorcier ou ils auraient plus de solutions pour la remettre sur pieds. Ses parents l'avaient injurié, traité de menteur, ils lui avaient reproché la presque mort de leur fille. Puis ils étaient partis furieux, prétextant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester là pour le moment et que s'il devait ce passer quelque chose d'important ils en seraient informé. Sirius était bouleversé, brisé, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir leur paroles de la tête. A l'angoisse qui l'oppressait déjà, s'était ajouté le désespoir.

A la grande liste de choses que Sirius haïssait désormais, c'était ajouté ses odieux personnages. Il avait mal pour leur fille. Mal pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait surement subir. Cependant Sirius n'en était pas certain, elle restait très discrète sur ce sujet. Et ce qu'ils lui feraient subir si elle se réveillait. Cependant, rien n'était moins sur que cette dernière chose. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler au chirurgien plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui avait dit que les médecins avaient réussis à faire remarcher le cœur mais que le cerveau était resté trop longtemps sans être irrigué et qu'il en déboucherait des séquelles très importantes. Le fin filament d'espoir qui restait à Sirius s'amenuisait au fil des heures. Pourtant, petite éclaircie dans son brouillard d'émotions, un infirmier lui avait annoncé il y a quelques heures, qu'une petite activité cérébrale avait été détectée. Des examens allaient être faits. La flammèche de l'espoir c'était déjà plus étoffée. Mais pour Sirius, un doute subsistait. « Une petite activité cérébrale » Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Sirius commençait à comprendre, si elle se réveillait, cette « petite activité cérébrale » ne suffirait pas à faire fonctionner son corps. Alors à quoi en serait-elle réduite ? A un légume ? Le maraudeur eu un sursaut de dégout en imaginant sa petite amie si pleine de vie réduite à un corps qui ne serait capable que de cligner des yeux. Il ne pouvait se la figurer. Il était certain qu'elle préférerait ne pas vivre du tout plutôt que dans cet état végétatif.

Alors quoi ? Les médecins étaient-ils si cruels ? Lui avaient-ils donné espoir pour bien le démolir ensuite tandis qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne serait jamais comme avant ? Faisaient-ils cela pour la science?

« Combien de temps un cœur humain tient-il sans le cerveau ? » Ne le savaient-ils pas déjà ? Avaient-ils le droit d'expérimenter cela sur sa petite amie ? Jamais ses questions ne trouveraient de réponses.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le chirurgien qui entra dans la pièce. Sirius ressentit de suite un profond élan de dégout à son égard. Il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, se contentant de le fixer sans bruit.

Sous le regard du jeune homme, le chirurgien était mal à l'aise, il détestait cet aspect de son métier.

-Les parents de votre jeune amie ont été avertis.

Aucune réponse. Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard mélangeant la haine et l'interrogation. Sirius appréhendait le pire.

-Nous n'avons plus décelé aucune activité cérébrale depuis tout à l'heure. Seul le cœur la maintient en vie….

Sirius savait tout cela, qu'il abrège ses souffrances et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je… la question a été posé à ses parents, ils vont venir, et nous allons la débrancher après vos départs.

L'information eue du mal à arriver au cerveau de Sirius, surement tentait-il de bloquer celle-ci. Puis quand elle l'eut attend, quand il l'eut totalement intégré, bien ancrée dans son esprit, tout s'écroula autour de lui. Son cœur, Sa raison, Sa vie. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un amas de cicatrices, de douleur et de blessures. Quoique non. Les blessures faisaient ressentir des choses. Or en ce moment, Sirius était totalement immunisé contre les sensations. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Plus tard, quand la douleur remontera, plus forte et plus dévastatrice que jamais, il sombrerait. Derrière lui, le chirurgien lui adressa un « je suis désolé » que Sirius n'entendit pas, et il quitta la pièce.

Les yeux dans le vague, l'impression de vivre dans une dimension parallèle, Sirius se releva et alla embrasser de ses lèvres chaudes le front froid et dur de la jeune femme. Un dernier contraste. Un dernier baiser. Un dernier regard. Puis une dernière phrase :

Il lui adressa un dernier «Salut, toi » avec un sourire doux, dénoua leurs mains et franchis la porte en laissant derrière lui la seule femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais.

...

Plus tard, seul dans son appartement, Sirius sombra.

Il ne lui avait même pas dit je t'aime.

* * *

**Fin. Bon, je viens de le relire et en fait j'aime bien juste la fin. Parce que je trouve que c'est trop lourd par moments sinon, cause du je-n'arrive-pas-a-exprimer-mes-sentiments-donc-je-mets-plein-de-mots-pour-tenter-d'y-parvenir. **

**Voilà, voilà... donc, bah...j'attend avec impatience vos impressions.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt **

**Bises,**

** Margaux**


End file.
